Solus Prime
Among the Thirteen, Solus Prime is the Maker and creator. Among her friends she is much loved both for her abilities to forge nearly any device they need and for her intelligence and positive supportive personality. If she has any flaw it is a fierce and angry temper that quickly flares up at any sign of injustice. She finds joy in creation, which is why she was particularly close friends to Alchemist Prime, Micronus Prime, and Onyx Prime, who revelled in similar pursuits. Her closest relationship however was to Megatronus. The two were bound by a close devoted romantic love unique among the Thirteen and spent much of their time online and off rejoicing in each other's presence. (The fact that both had quick fiery tempers surely didn't cause issues down the road.) Solus's Creations Many of the arsenal of magnificent weaponry and icons wielded by the other original Transformers are her impressive handiwork, created by an icon of her own, the Forge of Solus Prime, aided by her unique cognitive systems specializing in wide ranging and powerful parallel processing, and manifesting in the holographic lattice known as the Creation Lathe. *The Star Saber *The Requiem Blaster *The Chimera Stone *The Apex Armor *The Infinite Combinatoric *The Chaos Edge *The Cyber Caliber *The Quill *The Zeonomicon *The Key to Vector Sigma History MUX Continuity Solus Prime entered into a doomed romance with Megatronus, only to ultimately be murdered by him in a rage. This act not only sundered the remaining Thirteen, but directly led to the Second Cybertronian War and held dire ramifications for the remaining Thirteen and for Cybertron as a whole. Logs 2019 * September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" - The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. * 12/29 - "One Artist To Another" - Starlock comes across Solus Prime at work, and gets some information from the source. Notes *Suns are capable of forging any raw element under the right conditions, so it's fitting that Solus Prime can forge anything from raw elements. *The explanation for the use of the 'she' pronoun for Solus, as detailed in her section of the Covenant, is that Cybertronians do not possess gender, but instead use pronouns as a result of a communication protocol designed to help facilitate dialogue between Cybertronians and the members of races who possess gender, as a means of recognizing and celebrating difference. This does not conflict with the Autobit regarding Arcee being an "exception", as the explanation does not preclude the possibility that a Cybertronian could voluntarily self-identify with a gender, merely that they do not inherently have a gender, female, male, or anything in-between. *All female Transformers are said to have been patterned from her template and thus are gifted with a similar processing architecture, which is the main differentiation between them and their male counterparts. Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Solus Prime (ソラスプライム Sorasu Puraimu) *''Mandarin:'' Sài Tiān Jiāo (China, 赛天骄, "Race the Proud of Heaven") Category:Dead Category:Female Transformers Category:Transformers Category:Thirteen Category:Female Characters Category:Cybertron Category:Primes